Kitchen Fun
by Goethia
Summary: Ciel teaches Sebastian how to do it in the kitchen, Gangnam Style. AU One-shot SebaCiel


_Hello everyone! I'm back, this time with a very smutty one-shot. Let's face it, Gangnam Style seems like an awesome song to have sex to, especially in the kitchen._

_**Warnings**__: Smut from beginning to end, OOCness, AU and some foul language._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Damn… Yana Toboso is gonna murder me after this…_

* * *

Ciel had everything a twenty year old could ask for. A beautiful pent-house condo with majestic views of the city, an intellect that surpassed those of his college professors, and an enviable marvelous face with porcelain skin and gorgeous blue eyes, along with a perfect body that provoke desire everywhere he went. Coming from a wealthy family, he had known the pleasures of luxury ever since he was a little child. He had never lived to serve, but to be served. Conceited as he was, he was used to getting what he wanted.

Now, Ciel was a satisfied young adult, in every aspect of the word. There was nothing that Sebastian, Ciel's boyfriend for three years, wasn't ready to do in order to please his little bundle of walking arrogance. The twenty four year old man lived to please his snobbish boyfriend.

To say that Ciel enjoyed the attention would be an understatement. He took advantage of it to the fullest. He loved blackmailing Sebastian into giving up to his every whim, materialistic or sexual; especially the latter. Sebastian was incredibly satisfying in bed, an amazing lover who was able to please him until ecstasy. And Ciel, as the incipient young adult he was, was often consumed by desire and passionate fantasies. The younger boy had convinced his boyfriend to engage in sexual relations almost everywhere in the apartment. The shower being now the most common place for a sexual reunion, and the balcony being the most risky, especially after what happened the last time, when the old lady that lived downstairs almost called the police after thinking that the strange screams she heard were those of burglars beating the life out of her "innocent neighbor", as she put it. Not that Ciel could help being so loud during sex, especially with his boyfriend's monstrous size.

Up until then Sebastian had satisfied each one of his desires. All except one. It was not an abnormal fantasy of Ciel, something that could be considered immoral even within their liberal believes. What the younger wanted was actually something that many couples did on a daily basis.

He wanted to be taken, wildly and mercilessly, in the kitchen. It didn't seem like an impossible task at first. The plan was simple enough. To approach Sebastian while he was cooking and seduce him a little before being fucked by that thick manhood that he loved so much. And yet, just as soon as his boyfriend understood the nature of his actions, he gave in completely, but not before scooping him up in his arms and taking him to the bedroom.

Ciel wasn't subtle the next time that he tried to accomplish his fantasy. He simply walked up to Sebastian and demanded that he had sex with him in the kitchen. After his boyfriend almost spitted out the coffee that he had been drinking at the time, he finally answered with a simple "no" that left Ciel completely speechless. The blue haired boy didn't think that it was possible for Sebastian to deny him anything, and yet said man was pretty strict about the "no sex in the kitchen" policy.

The college student tried to understand Sebastian's reasons. If there was something that the man enjoyed doing it was cooking. He was, after all, a renowned professional chef. The kitchen was Sebastian's sanctuary. It had been personally decorated by his boyfriend, and filled with state of the art, stainless steel appliances. Ciel loved the kitchen too. He loved the big black kitchen island in the center of the room, covered with a granite countertop. He pictured his naked body lying there, legs opened wantonly. He imagined Sebastian fucking him roughly against the stove. He wanted to grab the black cabinet doors as he was taken passionately from behind. He just needed to have sex in that place, but Sebastian's opposition was final.

He knew that for Sebastian the kitchen was as sacred as a church for a religious person. But he was set on getting what he wanted. He actually could care less about his boyfriend's mythical beliefs. He just wanted to be fucked in the kitchen. He was Ciel Phantomhive and he always got what he wanted, and this time would be no exception.

It was six in the afternoon and Ciel knew his boyfriend was soon to arrive. Searching for one single song on his iPod Touch, he put it on repeat mode before connecting it to the speakers. A catchy repetitive melody filled the room, as he put on a long black apron over his naked body.

Walking over to the sink while limping slightly, he leaned against the granite countertop that was just beside the sink, opening his legs while moving his right hand to his backside. A breathy sigh escaped from his lips as he fondled the slim dildo that he had inserted in his hole just a few minutes ago, thrusting it in and out of his body for a few seconds before activating the vibrator.

He moaned softy at the rough vibrations that came from his slick entrance. His prostate was constantly hit by the toy, and he had to shift on his feet and change his position to assure that he would last long enough, until Sebastian succumbed completely.

Just as he predicted, the sound of the front door opening came soon enough. Closing his legs as much as he could under such circumstances, he turned the sink on and faked to be washing a dirty vase. Enjoying the vibrations and responding to the catchy music, he started to move his hips slightly, moaning wantonly when the powerful feeling increased in intensity.

"Baby, what are you doing?" Sebastian's sweet voice almost made him come on the spot, his manhood instantly responding to the wondrous sound. He loved when his boyfriend used such nicknames with him. It always turned him on. "And what's with the music? And most importantly, why are you naked?" He could feel his boyfriend's confusion in his slightly louder voice, since the music's volume was up to a considerate level. He knew Sebastian could not see the small dildo between his legs, even if he knew that his boyfriend was staring intently at the rhythmic sway of his hips, which matched perfectly with the tune of the music.

He didn't respond for a few more seconds, continuing to dance softy while biting his lip to prevent any moans from escaping. The insistent rubbing of the vibrating dildo against his insides, and the presence of his love was enough to send him on the edge.

"I'm not naked. I'm wearing your apron" He said as a matter of factly, turning around to face his flustered boyfriend. The blue-eyed boy hid a smirk when he saw Sebastian's countenance. He knew that the man couldn't resist the view of his perfectly rounded ass, and he was actually surprised that he was holding himself after seeing him shaking his hips in such a seductive manner.

He innocently pointed to the apron he was wearing. He had actually gave it to his boyfriend as a gift some months ago. Completely black, with big white letters in the center that revealed a simple word: _iFuck. _Ciel gave it to the man as a joke, given Sebastian's geeky love for Mac technology. But now the apron proved to be quite useful.

"I… don't think that qualifies as clothing" Ciel heard the slight waver in the other's voice, and knew that this time he was getting what he wanted. Turning around again, he went to turn off the sink, being sure to move his hips in an even more noticeable manner. He could actually swear that he heard Sebastian taking a deep breath at his actions. But with the loud music still on he couldn't be sure.

Walking as normally as he could with a dildo buried deep into his ass, he slowly approached tall, dark haired man, who seemed to be momentarily paralyzed. He was wearing his working uniform, looking absolutely gorgeous with the double-breasted jacket and the black pants. Ciel had to admit he had quite a fetish with Sebastian's uniform. But he wasn't about to push his luck trying to convince the man to fuck him with his clothes on. That would have to wait for another occasion.

"Ciel, if this is about that fantasy of yours to fuck in the kitchen…"

"What if it is?" He firmly interrupted, lust evident in his blue eyes. "I'm tired of you denying me what I want. If you don't give me what I desire, I won't open my legs for you in a long, long time. You'll have to use your hand like a pathetic loser with midlife crisis" Incredulity was obvious in those gorgeous crimson eyes, and Sebastian remained completely speechless. But Ciel, not giving his lover any time to think about his words, advanced until he was in front of his tall form.

Throwing his arms around his lover's neck, he buried his face against the broad chest, savoring the smell of spices that impregnated his boyfriend's uniform.

Dancing was not something he normally liked to do. He was arrogant and dancing somehow seemed like a humiliating experience. And yet, he allowed his hips to sway seductively against the warm body in front of him, making sure to rub his apron-covered skin against Sebastian's crotch, therefore causing a deep grunt to escape from the taller man's lips. He too mewled softy when the dildo brushed slightly against his prostate, sending wonderful vibrations directly to his sweet spot.

The music gave him the rhythm and pace, the catchy sound invading his body as he danced against Sebastian's body, feeling how his lover responded to his movements, swaying with him sensually, his arms now locked possessively around his waist. He almost never danced with Sebastian. The last time he remembered pressing his body in such a way with Sebastian's was more than a month ago. They were in a club and he had been completely wasted. After having fun on the dance floor they returned home and engaged in copious amounts of wild sex. He had the most interesting hangover the day after that.

He wondered at that moment exactly why he refused to do this more often. He loved the feeling of Sebastian's body moving against his own, pressing sinfully to his heated skin.

While dancing he started to unbutton the white jacket, taking it off his lover's body and revealing his boyfriend's muscled torso. His hands caressed every inch of the firm skin. He loved the feeling of the man's six pack abdomen under his fingers.

Ciel didn't try to hide his obvious erection covered by the thin fabric of the apron. But a long moan escaped from his mouth when his lover's hand squeezed his ass cheeks, burying without knowing the dildo deeper into his body.

But Sebastian seemed to notice his reaction, reaching for his entrance with his long fingers and chuckling when he felt the end of the vibrating dildo.

"Naughty kitten" He murmured heatedly, forcefully grabbing one of Ciel's legs and putting it up against his hip, leaving the occupied entrance exposed to his wandering hand.

Grabbing the end of the dildo, he pulled it out until only the tip remained inside, before forcing it inside with one strong push.

"Ah! Yes… mmm fuck me… " Ciel moaned, gripping Sebastian's shoulders with both hands, keeping himself steady as best as he could since his body arched automatically with each rough push. His moans were silenced when Sebastian kissed him roughly, hungrily devouring his mouth. He responded eagerly while bucking his hips against the sex toy that was constantly thrusting inside of him. Battling passionately with Sebastian's tongue, he whimpered excitedly in between the kiss.

Sebastian's hand was moving fast against his thighs, the dildo fucking him hard. One particular hard thrust made him see stars and arch wantonly against the hard body of his boyfriend. Ending the kiss with one last suckling sound, he groaned against the other's lips, brushing them just lightly with his own.

"I want you inside of me. Fuck me… against the stove… " He ordered breathlessly, bucking harder against Sebastian's crotch, making the man moan and arch. "Just a small dildo is not enough. I want your thick, hard cock thrusting in and out of my hole" He knew that his dirty talk brought the best out of Sebastian, sexually speaking. His words were tinted with lust and want, and his voice was hoarse from pleasure. He was still moving in rhythm with the music, finding that, indeed, the song served as a perfect way to aroused not only his boyfriend, but his own needing body. It gave an exquisite atmosphere and an incredible erection to Sebastian, which was currently rubbing against his thigh, behind the black fabric of his pants.

He immediately started to reach out to his boyfriend's crotch, set on taking those pants off as quickly as possible.

He heard his lover chuckling at his eagerness, and his hot, arousing breath fondled his left ear when the man spoke slowly against it.

"Fine, I'll fuck you in the kitchen, hard and fast against the stove" A powerful shudder ran through Ciel's body. He was finally getting what he wanted, after fantasizing about it for weeks.

He was rudely pushed backwards, the leg which had been around Sebastian's hip falling rapidly to maintain the younger boy's balance. He moaned openly when the dildo was roughly pulled out of his entrance, and dropped carelessly to the floor, producing an echoing sound against the white marble floor.

Obeying submissively to Sebastian's commanding pushes, it only took seconds before his back was pressing against the black stove.

"You're terribly spoiled, baby" Sebastian murmured while kissing his neck, leaving wet trails all over the sensitive skin. Ciel could only moan at those words, not trusting his voice at the moment. The younger boy brought his hands to the hem of his boyfriend's pants, pulling them down along with the underwear. He sighed wantonly when he finally saw the hard, thick cock that he needed right now.

Sebastian stopped his actions to help Ciel undress him, taking off his pants along with his shoes and socks and leaving them on the floor, not caring about them at the moment.

His lustful crimson stare went directly to Ciel's clouded eyes. He forcefully grabbed a handful of the boy's bluish hair, making him gasp in surprise and slight pain.

"On your knees" The order aroused Ciel even more. He loved when Sebastian gave him a rough treatment.

Obeying without question, he kneeled on the floor, facing his boyfriend's huge shaft.

"Suck it" His cock twitched at the harsh command. He looked up, locking his eyes with the crimson ones of his lover. He grabbed the base of the thick cock, always maintaining his look on Sebastian's face, profoundly enjoying the ray of desire that appeared in those beautiful eyes. He had just touched him, but he could already feel how his muscles clenched with pleasure.

Darting out his pink tongue, he gave a slow, firm lick to the tip, watching as his boyfriend closed his eyes and leaned his head back. His desirable mouth opened slightly, and a melodious groan escaped from those thin lips that Ciel loved to kiss.

"You want me to take it all in my mouth?" His voice was hoarse from delight and lust. His warmth breath over Sebastian's cock made the man hiss.

"I want you to gag on it" He loved the sound of his boyfriend's voice, completely overcome with desire and raw need. He wanted to hear more of that voice, engulfed with ecstasy. He wanted Sebastian to cry out for him, to ask for more just like he used to do while being mercilessly fucked. This man before him, who was someone close to a god in his eyes; he needed this man to crave and beg for his body.

Opening his mouth, he eagerly welcomed the big manhood into his burning cavern, falling in love over and over again with Sebastian as he heard his gasp and noticed his shaky breathing. Expertly deep-throating him, he took as much as he could of Sebastian into his mouth, the tip of the thick cock brushing against the back of his throat. He suppressed his gag reflex as he maintained himself in that same position, before bobbing his head in a constant motion.

"Fuck… baby, you're so good" Sebastian's lustful words encouraged him even more. Quickening his pace, he moved his head vigorously, gagging noises escaping from his throat as his eyes watered slightly. He used his tongue as much as he could, giving more pleasure to his boyfriend, whose groans went directly to his forgotten erection, sending electrical currents through the whole extension of his length.

He freed his mouth, breathing heavily. His tearful look went up. Blue eyes encountered crimson ones.

"Fuck my mouth" Ciel ordered, his voice almost gone after gagging on the thick cock.

Just as the words left his mouth he was roughly grabbed by the hair. Obediently opening his mouth since he knew what was about to come, he received again the big shaft in his moist mouth. He remained unmoving as Sebastian started to move his hips, greedily fucking his tight mouth without caring about being too rough. He loved the feeling of Ciel's hot mouth enclosing his erection. He was in complete ecstasy as he fucked that sweet mouth, choking the younger boy who had his eyes tightly shut, concentrating on controlling his gag reflex but feeling completely aroused with Sebastian's brutal thrusts inside his mouth. He was now lightly teasing his own hardened erection with his hand.

Being pulled by the hair, Ciel's mouth was freed. Coughing a couple of times, he took deep breaths. But not having enough still, he went to lick the whole extension of the cock in front of him.

"You're so greedy" Sebastian chuckled. "I thought that would have been enough" He added, slapping Ciel's cheek a couple of times with his enlarged cock and making him moan loudly. "Get up on your feet. I'm going to fuck that tight ass of yours"

Eagerly obeying, Ciel stood up, being kissed roughly just as he was back on his feet. He responded with eagerness, savoring his boyfriend's hot mouth.

But he was suddenly pushed away against the stove. He leaned on it, his ass standing proudly behind him.

"And the apron?" He asked with a crude smirk. He just knew Sebastian liked to see him in it.

"Leave it on" Laughing softy at that, he was cut abruptly when his boyfriend parted his ass cheeks, not even giving him a second to prepare himself for what was about to come before entering him roughly from behind, filling him completely in one long, hard thrust.

"Fuck, Sebastian!" He exclaimed, inclining his head backwards. Even if his entrance was slick and prepared, his boyfriend's huge size always filled him to the fullest. He felt a small tingle of pain before Sebastian started to thrust, sending him against the stove. He leaned there, his fingers gripping the sizes of the appliance as his body moved each time Sebastian's skin slapped against his own. "Shit… more!" He begged, his legs shaking as pleasure coursed through his veins. Every time that Sebastian's cock filled him, a strenuous current of ardent desire invaded his whole body.

He loved being fucked there. It was better than he had imagined.

"Harder!" He ordered, moaning loudly when Sebastian's thrusts came now rapidly, in perfect motion with the rhythmical music. He wasn't sure if that was his boyfriend's intention or if he was doing it unconsciously.

But he didn't wonder for long as one particular hard thrust had him seeing stars. His prostate was then forcefully stimulated by the enlarged cock.

"Oh… Nn! Sebas… ah! Harder, harder, harder!" His loud begging filled the entire room, mixing with the music and the sound of heated skin slapping against heated skin.

"Ah… Ciel" Sebastian's moaning was barely perceivable between the loud music. His large hands were grabbing Ciel's hips as he thrust inside that tight, sweet, hot canal which clenched so wonderfully around his cock. The warm walls were taking him greedily, and the sounds of Ciel's pleasure were simply too much for his mind which was now a pile of mush as the animalistic instinct took over. The need to possess that glorious body before him was immense. The beautiful milky white skin of his little lover was incredibly tempting, a precious canvas. His perfect legs, parted just for him, were a sight to behold.

"Sebastian! Sebastian!" Ciel moaned the name over and over again as the pace of the thrusts became wild and vigorous. A firm slap to his ass cheek made him cry out for more. His sweet spot was abused with each thrust, Sebastian's cock reaching deep inside of him.

Another slap was delivered to his ass and he cried out again, closing his eyes tightly as pleasure consumed him completely.

"On the counter… fuck me there!" He said without breath and in between moans, wanting to prolong the situation, and to be fucked in one of the places he had fantasized about.

"As you wish" He mewled in discomfort when Sebastian pulled out of his hot canal. But a pleased sigh escaped from his lips as said man scooped him up in his arms, walking toward the big island and sitting him there.

Ciel threw his legs around the man's waist, passing his arms around his neck and forcing him to come closer. He kissed him savagely, battling fiercely with his boyfriend's dominant tongue. Suckling noises mixed with the beat of the music, and for just a few moments Ciel moved again against Sebastian, dancing actively and rubbing wantonly to that firm, muscled body.

Ciel was the one who broke the kiss, a thin thread of saliva still uniting him to the man before Sebastian finally decided to get rid of the apron, leaving Ciel completely exposed to his lustful stare.

The younger boy lowered his body, a hiss escaping his mouth at the feeling of the cold countertop against the hot skin of his back.

He maintained his legs around his lover's body, a long moan coming out of his throat as Sebastian entered him again, filling him completely.

He lowered his hand, reaching for his neglected erection and stroking it slowly and firmly as his partner continued to thrust savagely inside of him. Sebastian seemed to be dancing against him, moving with a harsh pace.

"Faster, Sebastian" Ciel plead, arching passionately when the intensity of the pounding was incremented. The feeling was incredible. The bundle of nerves in his canal was abused profusely with each thrust, making him move his head from side to side as a way to cope with the incredulous amount of pleasure.

Half lidded blue eyes watched the sight before them. Sebastian had his eyes closed as his hips moved frenetically against his thighs. Sweat shined like crystals in his chest and forehead. His black hair was slightly messy, sticking to his face.

The sight was simply breathtaking.

No one could satisfy him like Sebastian did. He needed him and only him. He wanted that thick cock inside of him every night. He desired for Sebastian to give him such carnal pleasure, accompanying him in each journey to infinite pleasure and ecstasy.

But above all, he was attached to the man's heart. He needed Sebastian, because of who he was. He couldn't imagine life without that beautiful man beside him.

"Love you… Oh shit, I love you!" Sincere words were pronounced in the throes of pleasure, between the sound of the sexual act.

Sebastian's body was suddenly covering his, shining crimson eyes clouded with something more than carnal desire staring directly at him. A delicate kiss was deposited on his lips.

"Love you too, baby… so much…" He shuddered when he heard those words. Suddenly needing to be close to Sebastian, he hugged him possessively, refusing to let go even when pleasure blinded him completely, as his boyfriend find a perfect angle to thrust directly over his prostate. His hands caressed the whole extension of his lover's back, while he voiced his moans just besides Sebastian's neck, close to his ear.

"Sebastian! Ah… no! I'm… close… fuck!" Constant moans and whimpers escaped from his mouth as his partner pounded hard against his sweet spot, milking him without mercy. He stopped stroking himself as he knew that he was going to come just from Sebastian's thrusts.

But it was the feeling of the man's breath against his neck and the closeness of the whispered words, just beside his ear, that made him lost control.

"Cum for me, Ciel" He arched his back, tightly closing his eyes as pleasure reached its peak. His lover's rough pounding brought him to a powerful, long orgasm that made his mind completely shut down. The sensation was blinding and blissful, and was voiced with one prolonged moan as Ciel's body shook heavily above the countertop, his hips bucking violently as he rubbed his cock against Sebastian's abdomen, his essence coming out in long shots that bathed his lover's body and his own skin. The walls of his canal clenched around Sebastian's cock, who continued pounding rapidly searching for his own completion.

But the restricted hot walls of Ciel's insides didn't let him last much longer, and with one deep sigh he came inside of his love, filling him with his essence.

"Ciel…" He murmured the name as he rode out of his orgasm, wanting the sensation to last as much as possible.

He kissed the blue eyed boy before pulling out of the warm body, earning one last little moan from the breathless younger boy. Music now forgotten, they continued kissing passionately until something seemed to catch Ciel's attention.

And Sebastian, looking at the direction to which his lover was staring, frowned when he saw his disregarded jacket.

He looked at Ciel again, noticing the not so innocent look on his satisfied face, covered still by the aftermath of pleasure.

"I know what you are thinking of my uniform. It's not going to happen, Ciel" He warned, panting heavily after the strenuous activity that took place just minutes ago. He accepted fucking Ciel in the kitchen, but that was it. He refused to give up now.

But Ciel's only reaction to Sebastian's words was a small smirk.

After all, one could only wish…. and blackmail some more.

* * *

"My kitchen…"

"Oh, shut it, Sebastian" Ciel said when his boyfriend grieved over his kitchen for the hundredth time. He wasn't about to repent for what happened there, quite the contrary, but he didn't expect his lover to mourn over the loss of the kitchen's innocence.

"I'm still wondering why I gave in to your whim so easily" A strong arm was snaked around his waist, and Ciel went to rest his head on his boyfriend's firm chest. They were both in bed, naked still and wrapped in warm sheets, having woken up just moments ago after the wild night of kitchen sex.

"I'm sure it was the music" The younger murmured while shrugging, burying his face in his love's chest while brushing his lips to the warm skin.

"But Gangnam Style? That has to be the most overrated song ever created" He smiled at his lover's incredulity.

"And yet you loved learning how to dance to it" He noted while leaving a trail of short, innocent kisses on Sebastian's skin.

"I thought the dance was different" Ciel frowned when he heard this.

"That dance is stupid. Originality is always better" He said as Sebastian pulled his body to rest on top of him, grabbing the back of his head and forcing his lips towards his, kissing him gently and slowly.

A smirk was present in Sebastian's lips as they separated, along with a mischievous glow in his crimson eyes.

"And the best thing is that we found a way to conceal your screaming during sex" An indignant huff left Ciel's mouth as he grabbed the nearest pillow and tossed it to his lover's head, who easily caught it in his hands before it hit his face. An amused chuckle was heard just before a short ringing resounded throughout the room.

Ciel, almost immediately forgetting his boyfriend's words, went to grab his black smartphone which was on the nightstand, getting away from his lover's warm body, who watched him curiously as he noticed Ciel's knowing smile.

"Who is it?" Sebastian asked as Ciel opened the message that he had received, his smile widening when he read the short word.

_Mission?_

He quickly typed down a simple response in the touchscreen, under the watchful stare of his boyfriend.

_Accomplished._

He sent the message and threw a short glance towards his lover.

"Alois" He said simply, just before the ringing of his cellphone was heard again.

"You're still hanging out with him? That kid is a terrible influence" He ignored his boyfriend's protests as he read the new message, hiding the laughter that was threatening to come out of his mouth.

_Told ya! No-sex threats and sensual dancing always work. And the song is sexual dynamite! Makes 'em fuck like beasts!_

"Ciel… that kid had something to do with the destruction of my kitchen's sanctity, didn't he?" Suspicion was clear in Sebastian's voice.

"Maybe" Was Ciel's answer as he put back his cellphone in the nightstand. He heard his boyfriend's scoff and silently approached him, positioning his body over his lover's again before pressing his mouth against his ear.

"But I'm satisfied now. Isn't that what matters?" He murmured before licking the earlobe, causing a shiver to travel through Sebastian's body.

"You're so spoiled" The man whispered, chuckling slightly as he snaked his arms around his lover's slim waist, bringing him close to his chest.

"And you don't help much" Ciel answered before burying his face in his love's neck, staying there contently while enjoying the feeling of Sebastian's heartbeat against his skin.

Now he only needed to resolve that issue with the uniform fantasy.

Ciel Phantomhive always got what he wanted.

* * *

_And now there's a new way to dance to Gangnam Style! Ciel's Style xD I just love to exploit Ciel's snobbish personality. He's just one cute, arrogant little lord. _

_Anyway, I have a whole lot to do for college these days, but I'll try to take some time for writing the new chapters of my other stories. I actually used the time that I was supposed to dedicate to my college projects for writing this. So I definitely won't sleep tonight finishing them :/ But I hope it was worth it. Smutty idea just hit me like tons of bricks and I just had to write it. _

_Reviews are highly appreciated. This is my first full lemon and one-shot here. Please give me some love people. _


End file.
